gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mauler
Maulers are a type of Boomer, equipped with a Boomshield and a horned helmet that together give them considerable cover from small arms fire. The Boomshield they carry can be used by the player. All Maulers carry an explosive flail, which they run forward wielding and is deadly at close range. When shot they will flinch and deploy their shield to absorb the bullets, making chest shots more difficult. Headshots are more advisable due to its large head, and their capacity to endure heavy fire. Description from Gears of War 2 ''The well armored, aggressive Maulers rumble headlong into battle, swinging their devastating explosive flails in your face. Maulers also carry shields, which they duck behind for protection, until you get too close and they rush you. To survive, aim carefully, and outmaneuver the lumbering Brutes. '' Fighting a Mauler When fighting a Mauler it is advisable to keep as much distance between you and it as possible, as the explosive flail it carries can easily down a player or cause them serious damage. A Boomshield will not protect the player from being knocked down, but it will prevent damage from the first attack, the problem then is that the Mauler often attacks again before the player has the chance to move. The Mauler moves faster than the player when running, but if under fire, it will pull the Boomshield across itself, protecting the majority of its body. Shooting it will therefore reduce its speed, but at close ranges, it will ignore the shots and attempt to attack you instead.Note that when it does this it should be advised to shoot at the legs since it is the only part exposed when its shield is up. If only one player is playing, try and keep the Mauler at bay, aiming at the shins or exposed shoulder area when it is shielded, or attacking it with heavy weapons if possible. With two or more people, have one distract it while the other flanks it. On Horde mode, it is advisable to kill Maulers first as the Boomshields they carry will prevent all other attacks (with the exception of ink grenades) including melee. To know if the Mauler is coming, all you need to do is listen for a deep voice, shouting "CHARGE." If he shouts "CRUSH!", immediately roll away from the beast for he is about to take a swing at you.But if your brave enough and have a shotgun get close to them if you dare and pump some led in its back if you manage to get around it. The best thing to do when the mauler has it's shield deployed and it's at a distance is to aim for it's feet. A few clips of heavy fire should kill it. Another tactic is to let the Mauler get within range of your Scorcher and then toast him. The Boomshield isn't effective protection against fire damage, especially since you can easily aim for the legs and shoulders with the Scorcher. This is proven to be effective on easier difficulty levels (casual and normal), but harder difficulty levels are untested. Another tactic can be used when behind cover or at a safe distance: simply aim for the legs because the Mauler will not deploy his shield whatsoever unless struck above the leg area, which is a handy tactic with the Lancer. This is effective on any difficulty on any mode. Also an effective way to eliminate them from play is to slap a bolo grenade on them. On Casual and Normal, a mauler can be killed with four hits by a shotgun when it has its shield down. Ink greanades can make short work of one when it has its shield deployed, even on insane. The Boomshield offers no protection from the ink grenade cloud. Category:Locust Horde